The Hunters
by KenzieLola
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has just entered Ouran High School. When she is forced to join the Host Club, she soon discovers these boys are no ordinary high schoolers, and she is soon caught up in a whirlwind of events far beyond her control. AU
1. Ouran High School

**Yeah, so this is my first story here. It's exciting! Yay!**

**anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It might be a bit boring for a while, but it'll pick up soon, I promise.**

* * *

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

The man flipped through his files and then peered at her through his thick glasses. "You're the honor student, are you?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Hmm. Well, good job on getting into Ouran. It's a pleasure to have you here." He handed her a file that contained her class schedule and information about extra-curricular activities and lunch and all sorts of other things that Haruhi didn't feel like going into at the moment. In fact, she was surprised such a fancy academy would even bother her giving a _file. _She would have thought they were for commoners.

"Thank you." Haruhi inclined her head and backed out of the door into the hallway.

She closed the door behind her. He obviously didn't like her. Jeez, even the teachers around here were snooty. The few students she had met had looked up their noses at her, and now the secretary was giving her funny looks.

Flipping open her file, Haruhi pulled out her schedule and scanned it. Alright, she was in Class 1-A, wherever that was.

She looked through her folder for a map, and eventually secreted one from the papers. Using it, she was able to navigate her way through the giant school to her homeroom. She didn't meet any other students, and for that she was grateful. She didn't think she could stand an encounter with one of those stuck-up rich kids just yet.

At last, Haruhi arrived at the door for Class 1-A. She stared up at it for a moment, gulped, and then pushed the door open.

The teacher was in the middle of an annoucement. When she opened the door, he turned, startled, as did every single other person in the room, to stare at her.

Immediately, Haruhi felt her face grow hot. She edged towards the teacher and held out her folder.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she blurted out. "I just arrived here, and this is my homeroom, so..." Haruhi trailed off, embarrassed, when he didn't say anything.

He gave her a long, appraising look, and then took the file from her. He put it on his desk without looking at it, and then turned to the rest of the students. "Class, this is Haruhi Fujioka, our new student."

She looked at the students, all twenty of them. Each and everyone of them were staring at her as though she were some sort of contagious disease.

"Haruhi? Say something."

"Um..." She didn't know what to say. "Hi."

"You can sit between Kaoru and Hikaru. That might help them stop disrupting class." He looked sternly at two boys sitting in the back in the elaborate desks that seemed quite unnecessary. They both had messy brown hair and unusual amber eyes, and they were also identical. _They must be twins, _Haruhi thought.

They both grinned at her. One of them stood up and moved over to the vacant desk beside him before sitting down, taking his bag with him.

Haruhi took that as an invitation and began the long walk past the rest of the students to her new desk. As she walked, she heard the rest of the class erupt in urgent whispers.

"Is that the honor student?"

"It must be. He's obviously not from any important family. I mean, he doesn't even have a _uniform!_"

"How ghastly! Do you think he'll try to rob us?"

"No, no, he doesn't look like the type. He's wearing glasses, so he must not be all that strong."

Haruhi ignored the whispering and sat down in her new desk. As soon as she did so, both of the twins stood up and moved over to her desk.

"So you're the honor student?" the twin who hadn't moved inquired.

"Yes." Haruhi didn't move.

"How does it feel, going to Ouran Academy?" the other twin asked.

"Good."

"Can you afford a uniform?"

"No."

"Is your family really poor?"

"No."

"What does your father do?"

"Settle down now, class," the teacher ordered, and reluctantly the twins slid back into their desks and the mutterings stopped. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, as I was saying before, the Ouran Host Club has asked me to inform all of you that they are having a ball in the main hall in two weeks' time. They invite anyone who would like to come to join. Specifics are posted around the school. Now, then..."

* * *

The moment the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, the twins leapt to their feet, grabbed their bags, and were out of the door before anyone else had even moved.

They rushed through Ouran to the abandoned room marked Music Room Three and burst through the doors.

"Boss! Boss!"

Tamaki Suoh looked up from where he sat in a tall, elegant chair, his head cupped in his hand, the picture of aristocratic dignity, and blinked.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What's the matter?"

"We found another one," Hikaru said urgently.

Kyoya Ootori was seated at a table beside Tamaki, apparently immersed in his laptop, but at the twins' words he turned towards them. "What? Who?"

"It's the honor student," Kaoru explained.

"The moment he walked inside, we were overwhelmed by his aura," Hikaru continued.

"So we need to get him to join the club," Kaoru said.

"Or else we're all in big trouble," Hikaru concluded.

"Yes, yes, we know all that," Tamaki said irritably. "But what honor student are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what honor student?" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Honey, chirped, his mouthful of cake. He was seated beside Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, who nodded in agreement.

"He just arrived here today," Kaoru said.

"He's in our class," Hikaru added helpfully.

"Kyoya, look him up, will you?" Tamaki asked, turning his head to look at him.

"I've already done so," Kyoya said, rather smugly. There was a knowing glint in his eyes as he went on, "His name is Haruhi Fujioka. He's a commoner, but his grades are such that he managed to make it to Ouran through sheer nerve." He clasped his hands together and looked at Tamaki. "But I'm afraid his joining the club might be rather difficult, Tamaki."

"Why's that?" Honey asked curiously.

"He isn't exactly the type of person who can woo the ladies," Kyoya said bluntly.

"That's true," Kaoru conceded.

"He's pretty ugly," Hikaru agreed.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Kyoya began, but he was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Nonsense! If he isn't the type, we'll make him become it! He needs our help, and we never turn down those in need!"

"Yay!" Honey cheered.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That may well be, but how are you going to get him to join to the club? That might present a problem."

"We'll think of something," the twins chorused.

"That's right!" Tamaki said approvingly. "Get this 'Haruhi' to join our Host Club, and he'll be a proper host in no time!"

"A new member! Hear that, Takashi?" Honey asked Mori excitedly. He nodded mutely.

Kyoya sighed. "Very well, but you had better do it soon, before his energy starts attracting unwanted guests."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave him identical wicked grins. "Leave it to us."

* * *

**Please review. You will be rewarded with cookies.**


	2. The Glasses Gotta Go

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers! I love you all! *gives cookies*

**Anyway, to clear up any confusion, yes, this is a different start to the series. It might seem a bit similar at the beginning, but it'll change soon enough, don't worry.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi peered through the doorway into Class 1-A, feeling rather apprehensive. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that both of the twins' desks were empty.

For the past few days, they had both been staring at her an awful lot, and with far too much interest in their eyes to make her comfortable. And she felt like they'd been following her around.

What did they want? If they thought she was a girl, they could just ask.

Or maybe not. After all, Haruhi hadn't exactly been warm with them. Or anyone else, for that matter.

As she stepped into the classroom, a few heads turned, and then instantly dismissed her as soon as they recognized her.

Haruhi sank down into her desk and pulled out a book from her bag. Maybe she could get in a few minutes' reading before class started -

"Hey!"

Haruhi looked up and then almost had a heart attack.

Both of the twins' faces were right in front of her, so close their noses were basically touching hers.

"Argh!" Haruhi pushed her chair away from her desk to get a safe distance from whatever they wanted from her.

They peered after her with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "We just wanted to talk," one of them said conversationally.

"Really? Well, could you do that without getting in my face?" Haruhi asked in considerable annoyance. She pulled her chair back to her desk and picked up her book from where she'd dropped it as both of the twins stood up, still looking down at her.

She looked up at them. "What do you want to talk about?"

The twin on the right winked. "It's a secret."

"You'll have to come with us to find out," supplied the other one.

Haruhi peered at them suspiciously. "Come with you where, exactly?"

"It's a secret," they chorused together.

Haruhi shook her head. "If you don't tell me where we're going, I'm not coming with you." She opened her book and began to look through the pages for where she'd left off the last time she'd read it.

"Hey!" One of the twins' hands slammed down on her book and Haruhi looked up. "You're coming with us, kid," he added cheerfully, and then grabbed her hand.

Before Haruhi could blink, the twins had pulled her out of her chair and were out of the classroom. They rushed through the school, moving far too fast for Haruhi to be comfortable, and raced up to a room on the second floor. They slowed as they neared it, and Haruhi could read the sign above the door, _Music Room Three._

"Hey, I don't play music," Haruhi said hastily. "I think you guys are misinformed." She tried to wriggle free, but the twin holding her just gripped tighter.

"We're not taking you here for you to play _music_," he said scornfully.

"Why are you taking me to a music room, then?"

"It's abandoned," the other twin answered, and before Haruhi could feel even slightly alarmed, they flung the doors opened.

Haruhi blinked.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

Before her stood three boys, one with dark hair and glasses, another tall and impassive, and the last one was blond and looked like he belonged in elementary school. In the middle in a high-backed chair sat a lean, blue-eyed fair-haired boy.

All Haruhi could think was, _He must be a foreigner._

"Hey, boss, here he is!" the twin holding her said triumphantly.

"We brought him here, just like you asked," the other twin agreed.

"Wait a second," Haruhi said. She twisted out of the boy's now unresisting grip and stepped forward. "What do you mean, you asked? Who _are _you?" She was directing the question mostly to the boy sitting in the chair, but it was the one with glasses that answered.

"We are the Ouran Host Club. We entertain young ladies here at Ouran Academy and do our best to make every woman happy. Hikaru and Kaoru brought you here because our president, Tamaki, would like to invite you to join our club."

Haruhi blinked. "You're joking, right?"

The boy with glasses shook his head. "No, I'm not."

_He doesn't look like he has a sense of humor, anyway,_ thought Haruhi.

What she said was, "This is ridiculous. I can't join a host club; I mean, look at me!" She gestured at herself. "I'm not handsome or charming or anything. I don't even know why you want me specifically. There are plenty of better looking boys to choose from."

The boy named Tamaki tapped the side of his head. "Ah, but my dear fellow, we chose you because you can become like us! Even like me, though that is doubtful," he added, smiling warmly.

"I don't want to join, though, so can I go home now?"

Tamaki shook his head in exasperation. "Now, now, that attitude isn't helping, is it? Let's get a mirror in here!"

A mirror was conjured as if from nowhere, and then it was shoved roughly in front of Haruhi. She examined her reflection critically as though she were alone, even though all of the members of the Host Club were visible behind her in the mirror.

She had short, bristly dark brown hair and thick glasses. At the moment she was wearing a drab gray sweater and some old jeans and shoes. Since her chest was still virtually flat, she looked for all the world as though she were just another high school boy.

Haruhi didn't care, though. To her, gender or class didn't matter. All that mattered was what was on the inside. But these boys seemed determined to prove her wrong.

"Observe," Tamaki instructed, and then he stepped forward and pulled off her glasses.

For all of a minute, nothing happened. Then Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Kyoya, call the school tailor - Mori-senpai, get some contact lenses - Hikaru, Kaoru, you know what to do - Honey-senpai -" His finger remained pointing at the expectant boy for a moment, and then Tamaki proclaimed in grandiose tones, "Eat some cake!"

The twins shoved Haruhi into a chair as Kyoya dialed something on the phone and then spoke to the other line in short, clipped tones and Mori broke into a run and raced off from the room. (Honey sat in a chair, forgotten, munching moodily on his favorite treat).

Hikaru and Kaoru produced scissors and a mirror and then began to cut Haruhi's messy hair. She could do nothing but watch helplessly as her hair fell in clumps around her, but when she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire their handiwork. By the time they were done, Mori had returned with a box of contact lenses and Kyoya had already gotten a uniform that was on its way.

* * *

About an hour later, all of the Host Club members waited outside the changing room anxiously as Haruhi changed into her new school uniform. She had to admit, the boy's clothes fit quite comfortably, and at least she could see with the contact lenses. She'd been wearing them before, anyway, before she'd taken them out because they were bothering her eyes. She hadn't bothered to get another pair for a couple days, so she'd been wearing glasses.

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi opened the curtain and stepped outside.

"Hey, uh... do I get to keep the uniform?"

Tamaki clapped his hands together. "You look just like a host should! So..." he paused as if he were about to say something but then thought better of it, "elegant!"

"Our finest project," the twins agreed together.

"You look just like a girl, Haru-chan!" Honey chirped.

"... So? Do I?" Haruhi persisted.

"... Do what?"

"Get to keep the uniform?"

"Of course," Tamaki said matter-of-factly.

"Great, thanks," Haruhi said, picking at the delicate material with reverence.

"Alright," Tamaki said, "party's over. Now it's time for you to get to your job!" He jabbed a finger at Haruhi. "As of now, you are a member of the Host Club!"

"And our dog!" the twins said together with identical evil smirks.

_Oh, dear._

* * *

**You see that button? Yes, you do. Press it. Review.**


End file.
